Primer Curso (Atrapada en el Mundo Mágico 1)
by That'sASeccion3A
Summary: Syleena Griffin es una chica normal, la quinta de nueve hermanos, lectora y fanática de los libros de Harry Potter. De pronto, en la noche de su decimosexto cumpleaños, sufre un accidente que la hace viajar al universo creado por J.K. Rowling. Ahora comenzará su primer curso en Hogwarts, seleccionada a la casa con mala fama descubrirá que no todo es como lo dicen en los libros.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi vida nunca ha sido exactamente normal. Soy la quinta de nueve hermanos, e hija de Rachele y Damien Griffin. Mi nombre es Syleena, y tengo actualmente dieciséis años. Tener tantos hermanos como yo los tengo te hace pelear por lo que quieres, y nunca tienes nada servido, porque los demás también aprovechan la oportunidad.

Bien, la cosa es que me encanta leer, y uno de los mejores libros que he leído es HARRY POTTER.

Todo estaba normal, hasta mi cumpleaños número 16. A mitad de la noche me desperté con la frente ardiendo y la garganta seca, por lo que procedí a bajar las escaleras para tomar agua y cuando estaba por la mitad todo se volvió negro y caí desmayada.

Un grito agudo me hizo volver a la conciencia y con lentitud abrí los ojos.

—¡Llamen a la directora! —pidió una voz infantil haciendo que mi cabeza punzara. Sentía el cuero cabelludo mojado y algo adormecido, y un olor a sangre inundó mis fosas nasales.

—Apártense —ordenó otra voz, esta vez de un adulto, y alguien me alzó en brazos. Mi vista borrosa distinguió el rostro serio de ¿Snape?

Dejé escapar una risita. Éste era un sueño raro. Mis párpados me comenzaron a pesar y un adormecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

—No se duerma, señorita Griffin —dijo Snape—. Manténgase consciente.

—Mhmm —respondí parpadeando para no dormirme. Era extraño dormirse en un sueño—. ¿Quién… quién es usted?

—¿No me recuerda? Mmm, esto es grave —murmuró él—. Mi nombre es Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, y jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Mi cerebro se congeló. Verdaderamente, mi vida estaba loca.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Asimilación y varitas con Ollivander**

Mi mente daba vueltas. Desde hacía un día entero que me encontraba en la enfermería del Orfanato Merlín y, supuestamente, yo vivía allí. El profesor Snape acababa de irse, luego de hacerme tragar unas asquerosas pociones y me había dejado sola con la directora, una tal Elizabeth Suizz. El hombre había dicho que el golpe en la cabeza que había sufrido al caer de las escaleras del orfanato me había creado una especie de amnesia, cosa que todos creían… menos yo.

La señora Suizz me había relatado mi supuesta historia con amabilidad al notar mi desconcierto de dónde me encontraba y luego me había dejado sola para que asimilara la información.

Al parecer mis padres y mis ocho hermanos habían muerto en un ataque de Voldemort (o El Innombrable, como ella lo había llamado) hacía ya dos años del que yo sólo me había salvado porque me encontraba jugando en el bosque sin permiso y luego de eso había sido enviada a aquel orfanato mágico. Era de sangre mestiza (mamá era hija de muggles), me llamaba Syleena Griffin, tenía once años e iba a ir a Hogwarts el 1° de Septiembre.

Todo aquello era demasiada información, y todavía no podía asimilar que me encontraba en el mundo de _Harry Potter_ , aquél que tanto había admirado, en la década de los 90.

Los primeros días los pasé en silencio, llorando a ratos al recordar que ya no vería nunca más a mi familia, comiendo poco y haciendo caso omiso a la directora y a la enfermera que trataban de consolarme o persuadirme de que jugara con los demás niños.

—Buenos días, señorita Griffin, ¿ya está lista?

Levanté la vista observando con sorpresa el rostro serio del profesor Snape y parpadeé confundida por su pregunta.

—Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar su equipo para el colegio —Explicó él—. Pensé que la señora Suizz le había contado.

Quizás lo había hecho, pero yo no le había hecho mucho caso los últimos días. Asentí sin pronunciar palabra y me puse en pie. Por alguna razón el obedecer al profesor Snape se me antojaba más prudente que no hacerlo, y además que tenía algo de ganas de salir del orfanato.

—Vamos a aparecernos, agárrese bien.

Al tomar su brazo el mundo se volvió un revoltijo de colores y al tocar tierra firme tuve que luchar para no expulsar la poca comida que había ingerido en el almuerzo.

El callejón era tan magnífico como lo describían en los _libros_ , colorido, bullicioso… y mágico.

—Ya me he tomado la molestia de retirar el dinero de la bóveda de sus padres, así que podemos ir directamente a comprar su varita —ofreció el profesor y mi corazón latió agitado. El momento que tanto había esperado de niña había llegado.

Entramos en Ollivanders y nos sentamos a esperar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

No me sobresalté porque ya me lo esperaba, pero al parecer el profesor Snape no, porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante nosotros; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el pocionista. Yo solo asentí en su dirección.

—Ah, sí, Severus Snape… Sí, recuerdo bien su varita… —dijo Ollivander acercándose a él—. Pino negro, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, veintinueve centímetros…

—Así es —el profesor lucía un tanto incómodo. Colocó una mano en mi hombro empujándome con suavidad hacia adelante para atraer a atención del hacedor de varitas—. Venimos a comprar la varita de la señorita Griffin, si fuera tan amable…

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre con entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto, Syleena Griffin —No era una pregunta—. Tienes la mirada de tu padre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que el vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintisiete centímetros de largo, elástica, de roble. Una preciosa varita para defensa.

El señor Ollivander se me acercó y deseé que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

—Tu madre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de ébano. Veinticuatro centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito menos poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu madre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que casi estábamos nariz contra nariz. Podía ver mi reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Esperaré afuera —dijo Snape y salió dejándome a solas con el otro hombre.

—Bueno, ahora, Syleena... déjame ver —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

Sin pronunciar palabra alcé mi brazo derecho.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es.

Me midió del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de mi cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo:

—Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Syleena. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto me di cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento me medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Syleena. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Cogí la varita y la agité a mí alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander me la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Probé, pero tan pronto como levanté el brazo el señor Ollivander me la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Lo volví a intentar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado.

—Sólo por curiosidad —hablé por primera vez en el día—. ¿Alguien ya se ha llevado una varita de acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible?

Ollivander se congeló a medio camino de agarrar una varita y sus pálidos y grandes ojos se clavaron en mí.

—Curioso que lo pregunte... pero, no. Todavía sigue aquí —respondió el anciano tomando una caja polvorienta y tendiéndomela—. ¿Quiere probarla?

La tomé y mi corazón se llenó de alivio cuando nada sucedió. No sabía lo que habría hecho si mi varita fuera la gemela de Voldemort.

—Mmm, bueno… —Ollivander lucía algo decepcionado—. Pruebe esta otra. Sauco y nervio de corazón de dragón, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Al agarrarla sentí un súbito calor en los dedos. Levanté la varita y la hice bajar por el aire polvoriento y una corriente de chispas azules y blancas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaron por las paredes.

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... —dijo en anciano—. Esta varita lleva esperando desde que comencé a ejercer el oficio de hacedor de varitas. Pensé que nunca adquiriría dueño, pero… bueno. Buena suerte.

Pagué siete galeones de oro por mi varita y el señor Ollivander me acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda, donde el profesor Snape me esperaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **El Expreso de Hogwarts**

Tenía una nueva mascota, una lechuza gris a la que le puse Athena, un recuerdo de _Percy Jackson,_ otra saga de libros que leía en mi _mundo_.

Como no jugaba con los demás niños me pasé los días leyendo todos los libros reglamentarios de Hogwarts y memorizando hechizos. El haber leído los libros de _Harry Potter_ y haber visto las películas ayudaba bastante.

Finalmente llegó el 1° de Septiembre. Había dos niños más del orfanato que iban a ir a primero como yo y otro que ya estaba en cuarto.

La directora nos apareció en el andén y nos hizo cruzar la barrera que llevaba al andén 9 y 3/4.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 hs». Miré hacia atrás y vi una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Lo había logrado.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

—Hasta pronto, señora Suizz —dije hablándole casi por primera vez a la directora. Ella me había tratado bien, a pesar de mi obstinado silencio, y no iba a irme sin despedirme.

—Que tengas un buen curso, Syleena —sonrió ella y me dio un beso en la frente.

Me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas. Aquél era el primer contacto físico de ese estilo que tenía desde el accidente. Luego una rabia traicionera me llenó el corazón. Ese beso, y aquella despedida les correspondían a mis padres, solo a ellos.

Le di la espada y empujé mi carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. La multitud pululaba a mí alrededor y tuve que abrirme paso hasta encontrar un compartimento que me sirviera, cerca del final del tren.

Primero puse a Athena y luego comencé a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. No era pesado, puesto que la señora Suizz le había colocado un encantamiento que lo hacía liviano, pero seguía siendo grande e incómodo de manejar. Traté de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pude levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándome un pie.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era un pelirrojo alto y delgado y de mirada traviesa. Solo podía ser uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—Sí, por favor —respondí casi en un susurro. Verlos en carne y hueso me había dejado de una pieza.

—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, mi baúl finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

—Gracias —dije.

—De nada, Syleena —respondieron al unísono.

Alcé las cejas asombrada. ¿Cómo…?

—El baúl dice tu nombre —explicó George sonriendo.

—Oh, bueno —me ruboricé y, para mi alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Con una última mirada, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Me senté al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculta, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.

—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.

El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.

—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.

—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Cállate —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.

—Ahí viene.

El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y noté que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.

—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...

—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...

—O dos...

—Un minuto...

—Todo el verano...

—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Porque él es un prefecto —dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.

Se oyó un silbido.

—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

—¡George!

—Era una broma, mamá.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Vi a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.

Observé a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Sentí una ola de excitación. Iba a ir a Hogwarts.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entraron cortándome el aliento.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó el primero, señalando el asiento opuesto al mío—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Negué con la cabeza y los dos muchachos se sentaron. Harry no tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo y poseía ropas de primera calidad, además de que su aire era más travieso.

En un diario viejo de El Profeta había logrado descubrir que él nunca se había convertido en El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y Voldemort nunca había tratado de matarlo como en el libro. Al parecer, yo había caído en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling, pero en una historia diferente.

Harry y Ron se la pasaron hablando entre ellos de Quidditch y otras cosas, y yo me concentré en mi libro de Defensa.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y nos dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Los dos niños se levantaron de un salto y compraron un poco de todo. Cuando pagaron y se sentaron, le compré cinco ranas de chocolate y diez chicles con las monedas que el profesor Snape me había dado de mi bóveda.

Mientras miraba el paisaje masticando uno de mis chicles sabor a menta, Harry y Ron hicieron una competición de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimento y entró Neville Longbottom, seguido por Hermione Granger.

—Hola, chicos ¿nos podemos quedar aquí? —preguntó el muchacho y ante un asentimiento general los dos se sentaron.

Neville se metió en la competición de grajeas y yo seguí leyendo mi libro al igual que la otra chica. Estaba segura de que Malfoy no tardaría en aparecer.

No mucho más tarde la puerta se abrió otra vez y entraron tres muchachos. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí —dijo el primero arrastrando las palabras—. Al pobretón, al cuatro ojos y al torpe.

—Déjanos en paz, Malfoy —gruñó Harry poniéndose en pie. Los dos guardaespaldas crujieron los nudillos de forma amenazadora.

—Nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.

—¡Ya basta, Malfoy! —saltó Hermione, levantándose también. Con un suspiro bajé el libro y lo hice a un lado.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia! —exclamó el rubio y en un segundo se encontró con una varita de sauco, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible, en la punta de su aristocrática nariz.

—Largo de aquí, Malfoy —dije con frialdad y unas chispas de colores escaparon por la punta de mi arma. El muchacho tragó saliva y rápidamente los tres emprendieron la retirada.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! —saltó Ron una vez recuperado de su asombro, pero no le hice caso.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de allí lo más rápido posible. Los prefectos no tardarían en llegar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **La Selección**

La profesora McGonagall era exactamente igual a como me la imaginaba. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, me quité un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Todos se pusieron a hablar apenas lo hizo pero yo solo me mantuve en silencio, observando las paredes llenas de cuadros con curiosidad. Malfoy y Harry comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pero esta vez no me metí.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Con la extraña sensación de que mis piernas eran de plomo, me puse detrás de una chica de pelo claro, con Hermione detrás mío.

Salimos de la habitación, volvimos a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasamos por unas puertas dobles y entramos en el Gran Comedor.

Nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall nos condujo allí y nos hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a nuestras espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que nos miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas levanté la vista y vi un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oí susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts». Yo también lo sabía, pero al contrario de ella no comenté nada. Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Bajé la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente nuestro. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad_

 _No temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Pude ver a los gemelos Weasley, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Noté que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus.

El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

— ¡Griffin, Syleena!

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y me senté recta en el taburete. El sombrero me tapó los ojos y me quedé mirando el oscuro interior, esperando.

—Mmm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. La mente no es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí misma, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Mis manos se aferraron a los bordes del taburete. Al parecer había visto mi pasado y el _accidente_.

—Ajá… ya veo, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie —Dijo la vocecita de forma amable—. Tengo la casa perfecta para ti, serás… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Oí al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Me quité el sombrero y anduve, algo mareada, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, que me aplaudía.

Neville, Harry y Ron fueron a Gryffindor, tal como en el libro.

Cuando la lista se terminó, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que vernos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon aunque en mi mesa la mayoría lo hizo con reticencia.

La vista del banquete que se acababa de aparecer frente a mí, me trajo memorias de mi otra vida, memoria de mi familia y al momento se me fue todo el apetito. Picoteé unas papas fritas y tomé jugo de naranja, ignorando las conversaciones a mí alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras me servía helado de chocolate, la conversación se centró en las familias.

—Mi hermana mayor está en Beauxbatons, igual que como fue mi madre —dijo Anthony Bonstier—. Mi padre quería que yo fuera a Durmstrang, pero mi madre se opuso.

—¿Y tú, Griffin? —preguntó Zabini girándose hacia mí.

Lo miré con fijeza y luego de unos segundos me encogí de hombros volviendo a mi helado. No pensaba hablar de mi familia.

Por suerte la atención que estaba recibiendo se desvaneció al esfumarse los postres y Dumbledore se puso nuevamente en pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Noté que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —Dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _Enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _Con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Sonreí al leer la letra. La mitad de Slytherin no participó y se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando con disgusto a los que desafinaban.

—¡Ah, la música! —Dijo el director, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los prefectos nos guiaron hacia las mazmorras y pronunciaron la contraseña: _basilisco._

Casi no me di cuenta de cómo era mi cuarto del sueño que tenía y acostándome me dormí de inmediato.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Slytherin, clases y pociones con Snape**

Hogwarts era magnífico. Los libros y las películas se quedaban cortos al momento de describirlo. La Sala Común de Slytherin era tranquila, por lo que se podía leer sin temor a que nada raro pasase. Hubo algo que si me chocó una vez dentro: todos los estudiantes de mi casa se relajaban apenas entraban en la sala común y se comportaban como chicos normales de su edad. Apenas pasaba la puerta, los chicos serpiente, malvados y maliciosos, quedaban atrás.

En la primera mañana Snape nos reunió en la sala para darnos un pequeño discurso.

—Es un orgullo ser Slytherin, sin importar lo que los demás digan. Esta casa no es solo de la astucia, sino que también de la lealtad a los tuyos. Tenemos fama, mala fama, por lo que debemos tomar medidas de nuestras acciones. Si van a discutir con un alumno de otra casa háganlo cuando un profesor esté cerca y puedan terminar ganando algo. Si van a pelear entre ustedes, bien, pero fuera deberán cuidarse las espaldas porque si no nadie más lo hará. Nunca salgan solos, vayan en parejas, a las demás casas poco les va a importar que sean de primero o séptimo, siempre seremos los "malvados". Cualquier problema que tengan vengan directamente a mí o a alguno de los prefectos. Eso es todo, y recuerden: Estén siempre unidos.

Cualquier cosa dicha en _Harry Potter_ sobre Slytherin fue tirada a la basuraluego de eso. Era… una casa magnífica, con sus defectos, por supuesto, pero eso lo tenían todos.

Luego estaba el castillo.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y estaba segura de que las armaduras podían andar. Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. El Barón Sanguinario siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Slytherins, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. La Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch, patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

Y después, cuando por fin habíamos encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases.

Teníamos que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con nuestros telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.

Tres veces por semana íbamos a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con la profesora Sprout, una bruja pequeña y regordeta y aprendíamos a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Pero la más cambiada había sido Historia de la Magia, que era impartida por Lily Potter. Allí había aprendido bien, no como en el _libro_ y además la había conocido.

El profesor Flitwick era tal como lo describían, cosa que me causó bastante gracia.

Luego estaba la profesora McGonagall. Estricta e inteligente, nos habló en el primer momento en que nos sentamos, el día de nuestra primera clase.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estábamos muy impresionados (aunque yo ya me esperaba algo parecido, verlo no era lo mismo) y no aguantábamos las ganas de empezar. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, nos dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, la mía se había vuelto plateada y puntuda, al igual que la de Hermione, por lo que la profesora McGonagall nos tuvo que dar puntos a las dos.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba impartida por James Potter, otra sorpresa que me había dejado de piedra al verlo. Enseñaba bien, (aunque favorecía más a las otras casas que a Slytherin y era difícil conseguir puntos) y siempre salíamos satisfechos de la clase.

El viernes nos tocó por primera vez Pociones. Aquellas clases se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, (aunque yo ya me estaba acostumbrando ya que dormía en las mazmorras) y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó Snape. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—No lo sé…señor—contestó Harry con desconcierto en su rostro.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que heredó la inteligencia de su padre.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

—En el estómago de una cabra… señor—respondió el chico. Al parecer esa sí la sabía.

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

—No lo sé… señor —Harry casi masticó la última palabra—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Bajé la cabeza sin poder creer el coraje del chico. Unos pocos rieron. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Griffin, ¿Por qué no ilumina a Potter con las respuestas?

Di un respingo enderezándome. Esa no me la esperaba.

—Oh, eh, sí, señor —me mordí el labio con nerviosismo al sentir todas las miradas en mí—. Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Ha… Potter —me corregí a tiempo— dijo bien la segunda pregunta, ya que un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta, señor.

—Muy bien, Griffin, cinco puntos para Slytherin. Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape nos puso en parejas, para que mezcláramos una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, y a mí me tocó con Zabini y como hacer pociones se parece a cocinar (cosa que yo hacía a menudo en mi _mundo_ ) no me costó mucho que saliera bien.

De pronto, cuando casi no me faltaba casi nada para terminar, una multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Una hora más tarde todos salimos del aula, habiendo terminado la clase de Pociones.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **Clase de Vuelo y de Encantamientos**

Por fin, el jueves a las tres y media de la tarde, llegó la clase de vuelo.

Todos los Slytherin de primer año bajamos juntos los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a nuestra primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo nuestros pies mientras marchábamos por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Gryffindors, con quienes nos tocaba la clase, llegaron corriendo unos minutos más tarde.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Miré mi escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —nos indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritamos todos. Mantuve firme la voz, porque así funcionaba mejor, según uno de los prefectos de mi casa. La escoba que tenía a mis pies saltó de inmediato a mis manos, pero fui una de las pocas que lo conseguí.

La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.

Luego, la señora Hooch nos enseñó a cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndonos la forma de sujetarla.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... pude ver su cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vi jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…

— _¡Protego!_ —grité dando un paso al frente y apuntándolo con la varita.

Neville cayó al suelo y rebotó como una pelota sin hacerse daño. Aquella era la primera vez que probaba aquél hechizo, a pesar de haber leído la teoría cientos de veces, y por suerte había funcionado.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—No te has quebrado nada —la oí murmurar—. Vamos, muchacho… está bien… a levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir Quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Neville me dio una mirada agradecida y junto a la profesora marchó hacia el castillo.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins, menos yo que me mantuve al margen, le hicieron coro.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —Dijo Pansy Parkinson—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

—¡Mirad! —Dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para… —comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí dando un paso adelante y arrebatándole la recordadora—. ¡Oye!

—Draco, a no ser que estés enamorado de la recordadora, deja de molestar y cállate —dije con calma dándole el objeto a Hermione—. Y sabes muy bien que así no vas a ganar nada.

Gracias a Dios que Malfoy pareció captar la referencia al discurso de Snape y con una mueca se hizo a un lado junto con los demás Slytherins.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione. Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la hierba a espera.

Al poco tiempo la profesora Hooch volvió y siguió con la clase. Apenas monté en la escoba y pegué una fuerte patada sentí que aquello era lo mejor.

En mi _mundo_ siempre me habían gustado las alturas, y en los columpios siempre me hamacaba lo más alto posible.

El aire agitaba mi cabello y mi túnica, silbando tras mío y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, me di cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que me lo enseñaran. Empujé mi escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto. Era fácil, era maravilloso.

Reprimiendo un bostezo pasé la hoja del libro de Encantamientos y me acurruqué más en el sillón con las llamas de la chimenea iluminándome.

—Griffin —llamó Malfoy interrumpiendo mi lectura—, te reto a un duelo.

Suspiré sin levantar la vista y seguí leyendo.

—No —dije al cabo de un momento al ver que aún seguía frente a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —replicó él, con tono ofendido.

—Mira, Malfoy —dije cerrando el libro y poniéndome en pie enfrentándolo—. No te odio, pero me caes mal. La primera impresión que me dejaste cuando te conocí, fue que eras un idiota niño de papá, y aquí te estás comportando exactamente de esa manera. Y no soy la única que lo piensa.

Nadie refutó la última parte, dándole veracidad a mis palabras.

—Puede que tu padre tenga dinero, poder, contactos, pero, que lo presumas solo hace que le caigas mal a todo el mundo. No sirve de nada usar el poder de otro. Si quieres respeto, gánatelo.

Recogiendo mi manta pasé por su lado y subí a mi dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente noté la diferencia. Los Slytherins me miraban con algo más de respeto y aprobación, y Malfoy dejó de molestarme.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor para desayunar recibí varios saludos y miradas curiosas de parte de los Gryffindors y de las otras dos casas, porque, al parecer, la noticia de que había ayudado a Neville y había enfrentado a Malfoy había corrido como la pólvora, y la historia estaba cada vez más modificada.

Según algunos yo había tirado a Malfoy de la escoba y convirtiéndome en un grifo había salvado a Neville.

Otros afirmaban que yo había conjurado un viento que había salvado a Neville y había golpeado a Malfoy en el rostro por robar la Recordadora.

La imaginación de los chismosos no tenía límites.

Cuando llegó Halloween me sorprendí al notar que ya habían pasado dos meses. Casi no había notado el paso del tiempo.

En la mañana de Halloween nos despertamos con el aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en la clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estábamos listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos nos moríamos por hacer, desde que vimos cómo hacia volar al sapo de Neville.

El profesor puso la clase en parejas para que practicáramos. Mi pareja era Draco Malfoy.

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ —dije con voz firme agitando con suavidad mi muñeca.

Draco, a mi lado, hizo lo mismo. Mi pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Syleena Griffin lo ha conseguido!

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó mi compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—Gira un poco más la muñeca —aconsejé encogiéndome de hombros.

Al final de la clase, Draco también lo había conseguido, y Slytherin tenía cinco puntos más.

Por suerte a la cena no hubo ningún incidente de Trolls, como en el _libro_ y pude irme a dormir tranquila.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Quidditch y Navidad**

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de Quidditch. Aquel sábado sería el primer partido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasaría a ser segundo en el campeonato de las casas.

La mañana del partido amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de Quidditch.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yo me ubiqué en las gradas en donde estaba la casa de Slytherin, con Malfoy a mi lado. Por alguna razón me seguía a todos lados (apelando al consejo de Snape sobre salir siempre en parejas cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía) y sentándose conmigo en clase. Lo dejé hacer ya que no molestaba.

Pronto los dos equipos salieron. Montaron en las escobas y la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la Quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y… No, Slytherin ha cogido la Quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la Quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle...

—Toma —dijo Malfoy tendiéndome los prismáticos. Con una pequeña sonrisa los tomé y escaneé el campo.

Entonces vi venir una Bludger a toda velocidad hacia nosotros y solo atiné a empujar a Draco fuera del camino antes de que la pelota impactara en mi cabeza y todo fue oscuridad.

Desperté horas después, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera la cabeza llena de grandes astillas.

—No se mueva, señorita Griffin —ordenó una voz femenina a mi lado y alguien me sujetó por los hombros—. Éste es un proceso delicado, ya que los huesos deben crecer de nuevo, y no debe moverse.

—Du-duele —gemí cerrando los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquello era lo más doloroso que había experimentado en mi vida.

—Lo sé, pero por desgracia no puedo darle una poción para el dolor porque interferiría con la crecehuesos.

—¿Cuánto falta? —gruñí con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

—Un par de horas, mejor que se vuelva a dormir —aconsejó Madame Pomfrey.

—Fácil decirlo —repliqué. No creía poder dormirme con todo aquel dolor en la cabeza—. Mejor si me lanza un _desmaius_.

—Podría inter… —comenzó a decir la medibruja cuando otra voz, esta vez la del profesor Snape, la interrumpió.

— _¡Desmaius! —_ un rayo rojo chocó contra mi pecho y la oscuridad me reclamó.

Al despertar la mañana del domingo hallé la enfermería resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno. Al parecer había dormido medio día.

Mi cabeza ya no punzaba, aunque la sentía tiesa. Me senté enseguida y descorrí las cortinas que me rodeaban.

Al ver que ya había despertado, la señora Pomfrey me acercó la bandeja del desayuno y se puso a revisarme la cabeza con la varita para ver si estaba todo en orden.

—Todo va bien —me dijo mientras yo apuraba las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte. Si llegas a sentir algún tipo de dolor en la cabeza ven inmediatamente o contacta al profesor Snape, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora —susurré y terminé mi desayuno.

Me cambié con rapidez y salí de la enfermería.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba cerca de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, y solo. Se me acercó apresurado al verme salir y se paró a mi lado acoplándose a mi ritmo.

—Gracias —dijo.

Me paré en seco. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que le oía decir aquella palabra. Al mirarlo pude distinguir un rosado sonrojo en sus siempre pálidas mejillas. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa con diversión.

—No hay de qué, Malfoy —respondí volviendo a caminar.

—Draco.

—¿Perdón? —le miré confundida.

—Pu-puedes llamarme Draco —dijo él algo avergonzado.

¿Draco Malfoy tartamudeando?

—Muy bien… Draco —le ofrecí una sonrisa—, y puedes llamarme Syleena.

Desde aquel momento Draco Malfoy se convirtió en mi amigo. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y salvarle la vida a otro es una de esas cosas.

Se acercaba Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre descubrí a Hogwarts cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y varias personas se habían aventurado a patinar sobre él.

Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las noches en los dormitorios de Slytherin y las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y nos hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de nuestros calderos calientes.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones tenía el dormitorio para mí sola, y la Sala Común estaba mucho más vacías que de costumbre, así que podía elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Leer se había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito y con la biblioteca a mi entera disposición, sin las clases, no me iba a aburrir.

Draco se había ido a su casa para estar con sus padres y los Slytherins que quedaban eran casi todos de cursos superiores.

En la víspera de Navidad me fui a la cama temprano, ya que los recuerdos de las Navidades pasadas con mi familia inundaban mi mente poniéndome de un humor insoportable.

Lloré hasta que se me secaron las lágrimas, sintiéndome más sola que nunca en aquél mundo mágico.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, lo primero que vi fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de mi cama. Salté poniéndome la bata y miré con sorpresa los regalos. ¿Quién podría enviármelos si mi familia entera estaba… muerta?

Agarré el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel gris y tenía escrito:

 _Para Syleena de Elizabeth Suizz_

Contenía un par de botas negras altas hasta el tobillo que me sentaron como un guante. Eran cómodas y calentitas.

Un sentimiento cálido me inundó. No me encontraba sola.

El segundo era más pequeño y contenía una caja y una nota escrita en tinta verde.

 _Como he notado que usted es propensa a los accidentes le mando un Kit de Pociones de Primeros Auxilios_. _Úselas bien._

 _Severus Snape_

Una risita escapó de mis labios y dejé el kit sobre la cama.

—A ver, éste es de… —agarré el tercer regalo y una nota cayó al suelo.

 _Para Syleena de Draco Malfoy_

Contenía un gorro y unos guantes de lana esmeralda.

Por último estaba un paquete pequeño y alargado. Tomé la nota que estaba encima. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, me era desconocida. Decía:

 _Sé que no posees nada de tus padres y hermanos. Esto es lo único que fue rescatado de la casa en ruinas y creo que eres la más indicada para guardarlas. Cuídalas bien._

Tomé el paquete y lo abrí con dedos temblorosos. Cinco varitas cayeron rodando en la colcha.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios. Dumbledore había pegado justo en lo que más quería.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **El Espejo del Oesed**

A pesar de que mi estómago se quejaba del hambre no bajé a desayunar. El regalo del profesor Dumbledore había colmado el vaso de mis emociones sobrecargadas por el aire navideño sin mi familia y había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en mi dormitorio, llorando como una magdalena y abrazada a las cinco varitas.

Al mediodía ya me había calmado, y bajé a desayunar luego de que se me hubiera borrado todo rastro de lágrimas. La mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacía, creando un aire aún más tétrico y bajando mis ánimos. Comí en silencio el banquete servido ya que no tenía a nadie con quién conversar, echando de menos a Draco, que sorprendentemente se había convertido en un buen amigo, y mirando con nostalgia el alegre comportamiento de los Weasley y Harry que estaban en su propia mesa, bromeando y riendo todo el tiempo.

Volví a mi Sala Común y me senté a leer frente al fuego de la chimenea en un mullido sillón junto a un gato que retozaba tranquilo.

Al cabo de un rato se oyó un tumulto en la entrada y cuando uno de los alumnos de séptimo fue a abrir para ver qué pasaba, cuatro cabelleras pelirrojas y una negra asomaron como buscando a alguien.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó el Slytherin, preparado para sacar la varita.

—¡Hey, Syleena! —exclamó uno de los gemelos Weasley posando sus ojos en mí— ¿Vienes a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve?

Todas las serpientes presentes me miraron. Había una muda pregunta en sus ojos, por lo que me puse en pie y dejé el libro en el sillón.

—Ahora salgo, esperen afuera —les dije a los Gryffindors y cerré la entrada.

—Son Gryffindors —dijo lentamente un prefecto—. Gryffindors y tú una Slytherin.

—Podría decirse que nos llevamos bien, al menos con los gemelos —repliqué—. No va a pasarme nada.

El prefecto me miró con seriedad a los ojos, como evaluando mi respuesta.

—Está bien, pero le avisaremos al profesor Snape por si las moscas.

Sonreí agradecida y corrí hacia mi cuarto para abrigarme. Me coloqué las botas nuevas, el gorro y los guantes que me había regalado Draco y una capa negra del colegio. Le eché una última mirada a las cinco varitas que descansaban en mi cama y salí del dormitorio.

—Cuídate —dijo el prefecto con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y me abrió la entrada.

Pasé una velada divertida, cosa que me sacó, por el momento, los pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza.

Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresamos y me invitaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarnos al lado del fuego.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos nos sentimos tan hartos y soñolientos que no podíamos hacer otra cosa que irnos a la cama; no obstante, permanecimos sentados y observamos a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.

Al cabo de un rato volví a mi sala común, en parte porque ellos ya querían irse a la cama y en parte porque quería tranquilizar a mis compañeros que de seguro ya estaban imaginándose mi muerte a manos de los vengativos leones.

Ya más tarde decidí vagar por el castillo sola, ya que había muchos lugares que aún no había visto, por estar ocupada con las clases.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta oscureció y supe que estaría en problemas si Filch llegaba a encontrarme. Al doblar una esquina me topé con la Señora Norris que, al verme, salió corriendo a buscar a su amo.

No me lo pensé dos veces y dando media vuelta subí como un rayo las escaleras, tratando de encontrar un atajo para volver a mi Sala Común.

Me detuve de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupada en escapar que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconocí el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

De ponto una puerta de caoba apareció en la pared, antes lisa y no dudé en abrirla y entrar.

Estaba casi segura de que aquella era la Sala Multipropósito.

Cerré a puerta tras de mí y esperé unos segundos escuchando sólo mi respiración agitada antes de fijarme en la habitación en que me encontraba.

Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:

 _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

—Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo —recité en un susurro dando un paso adelante maravillada. De todas las cosas que podría encontrarme en aquella sala especial, había sido el Espejo Oesed.

Me acerqué al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar mi imagen reflejada. Me detuve frente a él. Tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giré en redondo. Porque no sólo me había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás mío.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volví a mirar el espejo.

Allí estaba yo, reflejada, blanca y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás mío, había al menos otras catorce personas.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Una mujer, justo detrás de mi reflejo, me sonreía y agitaba la mano. Apoyé la mano en la fría superficie del espejo y sonreí hacia ella.

Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera y de color marrón oscuro, como el mío. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, de un tono más oscuro que los míos. Me acerqué un poco más al espejo. Ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Fruncí el ceño. Nunca la había visto llorar.

El hombre de espaldas anchas y cabello rubio que estaba al lado de ella me posó una mano en el hombro.

Yo estaba tan cerca del espejo que mi nariz casi tocaba mi reflejo.

—¿Mami? —susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Papi?

Entonces me miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, fui observando los rostros de las otras personas, reconociéndolas. Mis hermanos Vanessa, Alec, Félix, Alyssa, Natalia, Ryan, Belén, e Isabella. A mis abuelos. A mis tíos. Todos sonriendo y saludando.

Permanecí mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En mi interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, sentada en el suelo con la frente apoyada en la helada superficie del espejo, pero cuando desperté estaba temblando de frío y con el cuerpo entumecido.

Permanecí mirando a mi familia en silencio, hasta que un ruido lejano me hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarme allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Aparté los ojos de los de mi madre y susurrando: «Volveré», salí apresuradamente de la habitación.

Volví aquella noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, fascinada por el reflejo que me mostraba aquel peculiar espejo. Pasaba horas enteras contemplándolo, casi sin dormir ni comer. Mi familia me saciaba.

La quinta noche casi corrí hacia la Sala Multipropósitos y entré como un torbellino, ansiosa de verlos una vez más.

Y allí estaban mi madre y mi padre, sonriéndome otra vez, y uno de mis abuelos me saludaba muy contento. Me dejé caer al suelo para sentarme frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con mi familia. Nadie.

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Syleena?

Sentí como si se me helaran las entrañas. Miré para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Debía de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperada por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. Me golpeé mentalmente. Debería haberme esperado algo como eso.

—No... No lo había visto, señor —susurré. Si él estaba allí, de seguro iba a mover el espejo.

—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al estar distraído —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Entonces —continuó él, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo a mi lado—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

—Supongo —respondí mirando mi reflejo—. Se lo llevará ¿verdad?

—Así es, el espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Syleena, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparada. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora, ¿por qué no aprovechas y te vas a la cama?

Asentí algo reticente y le sonreí al rostro triste de mi madre.

—Hasta pronto —susurré y salí de allí.

No volví a buscar el espejo, porque sabía que era inútil, y desee olvidar lo que había visto en él, pero no pude. Comencé a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez soñaba que mis padres y hermanos desaparecían en un brillante rayo de luz verde mientras una voz aguda se reía.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Freya, el Hocicorto Sueco**

Draco volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases y se me había pegado como una lapa, no es que me quejara, porque en verdad amaba tener compañía.

El partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff llegó, (Draco me contó que, muy a su pesar, Slytherin había perdido el anterior) y pronto me encontré en las gradas junto a mi amigo.

Dumbledore había puesto una barrera protectora alrededor del campo, para que no sucediera de nuevo el accidente.

Gryffindor ganó, poniéndose en empate con Slytherin en la copa de las casas.

Faltaban diez semanas para los exámenes, por lo que comencé a hacer apuntes y pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué no vamos a volar un rato? —preguntó Draco una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia.

Levanté la vista de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ de donde estaba buscando _díctamo_ y lo copié. Era en verdad el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.

—De acuerdo, pero primero voy a terminar este ensayo —dije golpeando el pergamino con mi pluma. Draco asintió satisfecho y se enfrascó en el suyo.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en el campo de Quidditch con sendas escobas (cortesía de unos alumnos de quinto que amablemente nos las habían prestado) sobre el hombro. No esperé más y subiéndome a la mía pateé el suelo y me elevé, libre, como la primera vez.

—¡Te juego una carrera hasta el bosque! —gritó Draco que tampoco había perdido tempo y ahora estaba volando a mi lado—. ¡Preparados… listos… YA!

Me pegué al palo de las escoba y empujé al máximo. Íbamos codo con codo, ninguno aflojando ni un poquito.

Casi llegando a la arboleda el chico me pasó por unos centímetros y sobrevoló las copas verdes primero.

—¡Gané! —exclamó en tono de burla cuando lo alcancé, a mitad del bosque.

Torcí la boca. No me gustaba perder.

—¡Mira qué alto estamos!

Miré hacia abajo y estreché los ojos al distinguir un brillo plateado en el suelo. Levanté la vista para mirar al muchacho pero él estaba dando volteretas en el aire sin prestarme atención.

Incliné el palo de la escoba y bajé con rapidez hasta el suelo. Medio escondido entre las hojas caídas y un arbusto espinoso, se encontraba un objeto ovalado parecido a un huevo, del tamaño de una gallina, y que brillaba de un peculiar tono plateado en su superficie azul. Lo recogí con cuidado. Estaba cálido, como si despidiera aire tibio desde dentro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco sobresaltándome. Había bajado en algún momento sin hacer ruido al no verme en el aire—. Parece un huevo.

—No lo sé —respondí encogiéndome de hombros y lo envolví en mi capa para que no se cayera.

Volamos de regreso y el chico les devolvió las escobas a los alumnos de quinto. Mi mente se había olvidado de los exámenes y estaba puesta en el huevo azul.

—Draco, voy a mostrarte un lugar que poca gente conoce —dije con seriedad cuando estuvimos en el séptimo piso—. Debes jurar que no se lo mostrarás a nadie sin mi expreso permiso.

—Está bien.

—Júralo por tu madre —lo presioné—. Es muy importante que lo hagas.

—Vale, vale… ¿por qué tanto secretismo? —preguntó con sospecha.

—Ya lo verás, ahora júralo —insistí.

—Bien, juro por mi madre que no le mostraré este lugar a nadie sin tu permiso —dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Le di una sonrisa agradecida y paseé tres veces por el pasillo.

Una puerta apareció en la pared y la abrí. Dentro se asemejaba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, con un bosque y casita propios.

—Bienvenido a la Sala Multipropósitos, Draco Malfoy —dije con voz pomposa—, también conocida como la Sala que Viene y que Va.

Luego de horas en la biblioteca descubrimos que el huevo que yo había encontrado pertenecía a un Hocicorto Sueco, y vaya usted a saber cómo había acabado un huevo de dragón en el bosque prohibido.

Entre el estudio y el controlar la temperatura en la Sala Multipropósitos casi no podía dormir. Por suerte, el mantener mi mente ocupada alejaba a las pesadillas.

Varios días después noté una ligera grieta en el huevo. El dragón iba a nacer. Decidí saltearme la clase de Herbología, porque no podía dejar que naciera solo.

—Draco, ya es la hora —le susurré en el desayuno y él comprendió.

Apenas entramos en la Sala nos acercamos a la mesa en donde descansaba el huevo.

Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Los dos contuvimos la respiración, inclinándonos sobre él.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. Era bonito. Su piel era azul platinada y tenía ojos amarillos. Sus alas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho.

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuré alargando una mano para acariciar su cabeza. Él se restregó como un gatito contra mis dedos.

—Lo es —dijo Draco intentando lo mismo. El dragón le dio un mordisco a los dedos enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos—. Es hembra, porque no tiene las escamas oscuras alrededor del cuello, tal como dice el libro.

—La pequeña Freya —susurré sonriendo—. Es un bonito nombre, tal como lo es ella.

—Syleena —llamó uno de los gemelos Weasley, una semana más tarde, cuando salía del Gran Comedor luego de almorzar.

—¿Sí? —pregunté distraída. Freya estaba en mi mente todo el día.

—Queremos preguntarte algo —dijo Fred con voz conspiradora—. En privado.

—Hmm, vale —aquello me daba mala espina.

Entramos en un aula en desuso y esperé, impaciente por ver a mi dragona.

—Sabemos que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero no queremos quedarnos con la duda, así que… ¿estás saliendo con Malfoy? —preguntó de golpe George.

—¿Disculpa? —dije desconcertada. Ahora sí estaba prestando atención.

—Tú y Malfoy desaparecen _juntos_ en los recreos y horas libres. Y vuelven _juntos_ de donde sea que vienen —remarcó Fred.

Una carcajada escapó de mis labios, sorprendiéndolos.

—¡Tengo once años, por el amor de Dios! —exclamé una vez calmada.

—¿Entonces qué hacen _juntos?_ —replicó George con sospecha.

Me reí de nuevo. Aquello era en verdad hilarante.

—Hay una serie de reglas en Slytherin, que dicho sea de paso no voy a decirles, que tienen que ver con que vayamos siempre juntos —respondí antes de que abrieran la boca—. Les contaré adónde vamos sólo si juran no decírselo a nadie sin mi permiso.

—Lo juramos —dijeron con solemnidad. Al parecer la curiosidad era más grande que ellos.

—Muy bien —sonreí—. Síganme.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Draco con enojo al verlos aparecer en la Sala.

—Vienen a ayudarnos con la… —comencé a decir pero Fred me interrumpió.

—¿Esto… esto es un dragón? —los dos gemelos se acercaron al pie del árbol en que se encontraba el animal y lo miraron con asombro.

—Dragona, para ser precisos —corrigió Draco adelantando un paso hacia ellos.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludaron al unísono Fred y George.

—Hola, Weasleys —contestó con reticencia mi amigo.

—¿Cómo llegó una dragona bebé a Hogwarts? —preguntó Fred volviéndose hacia mí.

—Pues… estaba en el bosque.

—Cuéntanoslo todo —sonrió George sentándose en el césped verde con emoción.

Me tomó cinco minutos contarles todo, desde que había encontrado el huevo hasta ese momento.

—Está creciendo muy deprisa —dijo Draco con preocupación cuando terminé—. En cualquier momento va a haber que sacarla de Hogwarts.

Acaricié las escamas de Freya con tristeza. Aquello yo ya lo había pensado, pero lo que más deseaba era que aquél momento se alejara.

—Lo sé —susurré—. Deberíamos dejarla en una reserva de dragones.

—Nuestro hermano Charlie trabaja en una de Rumania —saltó George—. Podríamos escribirle para preguntarle cómo enviársela.

—Es una buena idea —concordó Draco—, a pesar de venir de un Gryffindor.

—¡Oye! —Fred le dio un empujón.

—Lo mejor será que comiencen a escribirla. Dentro de poco Freya tendrá el tamaño de un caballo —interrumpí la pelea.

—Por nosotros bien —dijo George y los dos se pusieron manos a la obra.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles nos encontró a Draco y a mí sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar las doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe.

Los gemelos surgieron de la nada, al quitarse los hechizos desilusionadores que llevaban puestos.

—Tenemos la respuesta de Charlie y todavía no lo hemos abierto —dijo George sentándose a nuestro lado con su hermano.

Los cuatro juntamos las cabezas para leer:

 _Queridos Fred y George:_

 _¿Cómo están? Gracias por su carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el hocicorto sueco de vuestra amiga Slytherin, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que viene a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Vuestra amiga podría llevar el hocicorto sueco a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán con ella allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

 _Enviadme la respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Besos,_

 _Charlie_

Nos miramos.

—Ustedes nos pueden ayudar con los hechizos desilusionadores —dije mirando a los gemelos—. No será tan difícil… sólo tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—Le escribiremos a Charlie la respuesta, entonces —asintieron ellos y salieron de allí rumbo a su propia sala común.

Había mucho trabajo que hacer.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Atrapados y una mordida de lobo**

El sábado llegó rápido, y pronto me encontré en la Sala Multipropósitos metiendo a Freya en una gran jaula.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero así vivirás mejor —le dije ante un gimoteo disconforme. Fred le puso un hechizo de peso pluma y otro que la hacía invisible y los cuatro salimos de allí.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Nos enseñaron los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Freya entre ellos mientras volaban en escobas. Todos ayudamos a colocar a mi dragona para que estuviera muy segura, y yo la tranquilicé con unos cariños dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Estrechamos las manos de los amigos de Charlie y les dimos las gracias.

Unos minutos después miré el cielo estrellado, distinguiendo a lo lejos las figuras de los cuatro chicos y el dragón. Freya se iba… se iba… se había ido.

—Ella estará bien —me susurró Draco al verme nostálgica.

—Lo sé —suspiré—. Es sólo que ya la echo de menos.

Bajamos las escaleras con los corazones libres de aquel peso que habíamos cargado durante semanas y doblamos una esquina. De pronto el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Bien, bien, bien—susurré. —Tenemos problemas.

Habíamos olvidado los hechizos de invisibilidad.

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Filch nos llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde nos sentamos a esperar, sin decir una palabra y yo sentía mi corazón latir a toda velocidad. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban por mi mente, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo íbamos a librarnos del problema esta vez. Estábamos atrapados. ¿Cómo podíamos haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar el hechizo?

No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habíamos estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía todo eso a Freya, ya podía empezar a hacer las maletas.

La puerta se abrió y entró la profesora.

—Muy bien —dijo con voz helada—. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.

Hubo un silencio perturbador en el despacho. Entonces me decidí a hablar.

—Es mi culpa, profesora —dije antes de arrepentirme. Una historia comenzó a formarse en mi mente a medida que iba hablando—. Tengo pesadillas, casi todas las noches. Estar abajo, en las mazmorras, no ayuda en nada. Me siento encerrada. Necesitaba aire fresco y verá, desde pequeña siempre miraba las estrellas con mi madre. Sabía que estaba prohibido subir a la torre de Astronomía, pero decidí hacerlo igual.

Jugueteé con el dobladillo de la manga de mi túnica sin levantar la vista. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mí.

—Draco me acompañó —continué y me mordí el labio antes de seguir—. Hay una serie de reglas en Slytherin, y una de ellas es _Nunca Salir Solo,_ por precaución. Él trató, pero no pudo hacerme desistir y tuvo que venir conmigo para no dejarme sola. A Fred y George los encontramos en la entrada del retrato de su sala común, sin posibilidad de entrar, porque la Dama Gorda se había ido para charlar con vaya usted a saber quién —aquello último era verdad, porque, gracias a Dios, les había pasado justo antes de salir—. Ellos no querían quedarse allí toda la noche y decidieron acompañarnos, para desentumecer las piernas. Estuvimos cerca de una hora en la torre, porque no sentimos el paso del tiempo. Y al bajar nos encontramos con el señor Filch. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que me imponga pero, por favor, no culpe a Draco y a los gemelos, porque fue todo idea mía.

Listo. Lo había hecho. Aquella era la primera mentira tan grande y bien elaborada que había dicho en mi vida. Aunque la mitad era verdad. Sí tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Sí veía las estrellas de pequeña con mi madre. Sí necesitaba aire fresco y Draco sí me acompañaba a todos lados.

—Debería haberle avisado a su jefe de casa o a Madame Pomfrey de que tiene pesadillas, señorita Griffin —habló por fin la profesora.

—No… no quise preocuparlos, profesora —repliqué sin levantar la vista.

—Le diré todo a Severus, y quiero que mañana mismo vaya a ver a la enfermera —ordenó la mujer con un suspiro—. Y veinte puntos menos por desobedecer las reglas del colegio.

—Sí, señora —asentí con docilidad. Mejor no hacerla enojar.

—En cuanto a ustedes tres, diez puntos menos, cada uno. Y no quiero verlos vagando de nuevo luego del toque de queda ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, señora.

—Muy bien, ahora volved a la cama, todos.

Treinta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Slytherin en segundo lugar y a Gryffindor en el primero.

—Mientes que da calambre —dijo George cuando nos dirigíamos hacia las mazmorras.

—No todo fue mentira —me encogí de hombros—. Es más fácil modificar la verdad que erigir una mentira desde el principio.

—Así que… ¿tienes pesadillas casi todas las noches? —preguntó Draco—. Eso no lo sabía.

—No se lo había dicho a nadie —murmuré.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabemos —sonrió Fred—. Y por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Creí que nos iba a despellejar.

—De nada —respondí correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Puedes venir a mi casa este verano, si quieres. Salvo que tus padres tengan problemas.

—Ellos… —me mordí el labio para no echarme a llorar—. Estoy segura de que no tendrán problemas.

Esbocé una sonrisa algo falsa.

—¡Hey, también estás invitada a la mía! —saltó Draco—. Y… gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonreí de verdad.

Aquella aventura solo nos había hecho más unidos. Y ahora éramos cuatro.

Los exámenes llegaron. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande en donde nos examinábamos por escrito. Nos habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento anti trampa.

También teníamos exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick nos llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podíamos hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall nos observó mientras convertíamos un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape nos puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre nuestras nucas mientras tratábamos de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.

Yo lo hice lo mejor que pude y el que tomara la poción para dormir sin sueños dos veces a la semana (dadas personalmente por Madame Pomfrey) ayudaba a mi concentración.

Por fin terminaron los exámenes, en una semana recibiríamos los resultados.

—Tengo la mente quemada de tantos repasos en la biblioteca —suspiró Draco, estirándose en la hierba, bajo un árbol cerca del bosque prohibido.

Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos del calamar gigante que tomaba sol en la orilla.

—Ya puedes relajarte, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora —sonreí, imitándolo.

—¡Soy un Malfoy, no me ha ido mal! —se quejó él echándome una sucia mirada—. Mejor habla por ti.

—Engreído.

—Y así me quieres —replicó sonriendo con suficiencia.

De pronto un caballo alado salió del bosque, pifiando asustado. No tenía ni pizca de carne y el negro pelaje se le pegaba al esqueleto, del que se distinguían con claridad cada uno de sus huesos. La cabeza parecía de dragón y tenía los ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. De la cruz, la parte más alta de aquel animal, le salían alas, unas alas inmensas, negras y curtidas, que parecían de un gigantesco murciélago.

—Thestral —susurré poniéndome en pie—. Espera aquí, Draco.

—Vale, igual no pienso moverme —me contestó con voz adormilada y con rapidez me acerqué a la criatura.

El thestral pateó el suelo con inquietud y bufó. Parecía asustado. Acaricié su cabeza y me di cuenta de que tenía un largo corte en el flanco, como producido por las garras de una bestia.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —murmuré y como toda respuesta un gruñido salió de entre los árboles. Con prudencia saqué la varita, retrocedí un paso y miré hacia la oscuridad de la espesura.

Una persona salió del bosque. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de abundante cabello canoso y grandes patillas, que llevaba una túnica negra muy ceñida.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera pensar en un hechizo me saltó encima tirándome al suelo. Atiné a levantar in brazo para protegerme el rostro y unos afilados dientes se clavaron en la carne, desgarrándola. Pegué un grito agudo de dolor y el que estaba sobre mí rió oscuramente.

—Delicioso —dijo el desconocido, con una voz semejante a un áspero rugido. El individuo despedía un intenso hedor, una mezcla de olor a mugre, sudor y algo inconfundible: sangre. Sus sucias manos lucían largas uñas amarillentas.

Fenrir Greyback sonrió burlón ante mi pánico, exhibiendo unos dientes muy afilados. Le goteaba sangre de la barbilla y se relamió despacio, con impudicia.

Estiré la mano sobre el césped para alcanzar la varita que se me había caído y apenas mis dedos rozaron la madera sentí un agudo dolor en el cuello y todo se volvió negro.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **Enfermería y fin de curso**

Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de mí. ¿Una Snitch?

Pestañeé. No era la Snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.

Pestañeé otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante mí.

—Buenas tardes, Syleena —dijo Dumbledore.

Lo miré asombrada. Entonces recordé.

—¡Señor! ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Él está en el colegio! ¡Señor, rápido…!

—Cálmate, mi querida niña, estás un poco atrasada —dijo Dumbledore—. Greyback ya no se encuentra en Hogwarts.

—¿Entonces dónde está? Señor, yo…

—Syleena, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.

Tragué y miré alrededor. Me di cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostada en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con varios paquetes de golosinas.

—Regalos de tus amigos —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

—Tres días. El señor Draco Malfoy y los señores Weasley estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.

—Señor, ¿qué sucedió con Greyback?

—Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien. Apenas el señor Malfoy escuchó tu grito fue a avisar a los profesores. Llegamos justo a tiempo para sacarte a Greyback de encima —una sombra de rabia sacudió las fracciones siempre amables del director—. Ahora está en Azkaban.

Bajé la vista a mi brazo izquierdo y lo vi vendado con una gasa blanca, al igual que mi cuello, y pequeñas motitas de sangre se filtraban manchándolas de color rojo.

En aquel momento se acercó Madame Pomfrey con un cuenco que contenía un ungüento verde de fuerte olor.

—¿No podría arreglarlas con un hechizo o algo? —pregunté con voz temblorosa mientras me quitaba las vendas, mostrando una mordida desgarrada en mi antebrazo que sangraba lenta, pero continuamente.

—Para esto no hay encantamientos. He probado todo lo que sé, pero las mordeduras de hombre-lobo son incurables.

—Pero no me han mordido con luna llena —objeté, contemplando la mordida ahora verde por el ungüento como si creyera poder arreglarlo con la fuerza de la mirada—. Greyback no se había transformado, así que no me convertiré en un... en un... —Miré vacilante al profesor Dumbledore.

—No, no creo que te conviertas en un hombre lobo propiamente dicho —observó él—, pero eso no significa que no exista cierto grado de contaminación. Esas heridas están malditas. Es poco probable que se curen por completo y... podrías desarrollar algunos rasgos lobunos a partir de ahora.

—Seguramente tendrá alguna secuela, Albus —dijo la enfermera levantando la vista—. Es un caso muy raro, posiblemente el único... No sabemos cómo se comportará cuando llegue la luna llena...

—Para cuando llegue ese momento estaremos preparados —la tranquilizó Dumbledore, pero había un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Luego sonrió como si nada pasase y se puso en pie—. Todo estará bien, Syleena. Ahora te dejaré descansar.

El profesor me dio una palmadita amable en el brazo sano y se fue.

La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.

—Sólo cinco minutos —supliqué.

—Ni hablar.

—Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...

—Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.

—Estoy descansando, mire, acostada y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey...

—Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.

Y dejó entrar a Draco y a los gemelos.

—¡Syleena!

Draco parecía listo para lanzarse a mis brazos, pero me alegre de que se contuviera porque me dolía todo el cuerpo. George se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Oh, Syleena; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...

—Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?

No había mucho que contar, pero aun así lo hice y también les relaté la conversación con Dumbledore.

—Ja, oí a uno de segundo decir que la historia real era que de los árboles había salido un lobo del tamaño de un caballo y te había comido el brazo entero, y cuando tú le habías clavado una espada de plata él te había mordido el cuello —George rió con diversión—. Qué imaginación tienen.

—Bueno, sí, está bien —Dijo Draco con impaciencia—. Escucha, tienes que estar levantada para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Gryffindor ganó. Te perdiste el último partido de Quidditch, que lo ganó Ravenclaw.

En aquel momento entró Madame Pomfrey.

—Ya habéis estado diez minutos, ahora FUERA —dijo con severidad.

Después de una buena noche de sueño me sentí casi bien. Me dolían un poco las heridas de Greyback, pero podía soportarlo.

—Quiero ir a la fiesta —le dije a la enfermera, mientras ella cambiaba mis vendas—. Podré ir ¿verdad?

—El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considera que el director no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.

—Oh, bien —Dije con curiosidad—. ¿Quién es?

Mientras hablaba entró el profesor Snape. Se sentó en una silla al lado de mi cama y me tendió una cajita negra de madera decorada.

—Le he preparado unos viales de pociones Para Dormir Sin Sueños, para el verano. Confío en que las usará con prudencia, no más de dos veces por semana —dijo mientras yo la tomaba con cuidado—. También contiene varias pociones para el dolor, cicatrizantes, que son las mismas que te ha estado poniendo la enfermera, y… Matalobos por las dudas, aunque no creo que la necesite.

Abrí la caja y contemplé sorprendida el interior. Por fuera era pequeña, del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, pero por dentro se asemejaba a un baúl de tamaño mediano, lleno de viales.

—Gracias —dije tragando saliva.

—Hay algo más —replicó el profesor y me tendió un sobre con algo de ¿nerviosismo?—. Me costó conseguirlas, pero aquí están.

Lo abrí con curiosidad. Contenía al menos cinco fotografías mágicas. Sonriéndome y saludándome desde cada imagen, estaban mis padres y hermanos.

No podía hablar, pero Snape entendió.

Bajé sola a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Me había ayudado a levantarme la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarme una vez más, así que, cuando llegué, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar por primera vez en siete años. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba el león de Gryffindor.

Cuando entré se produjo un súbito murmullo y todo comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Me deslicé en una silla, al lado de Draco, en la mesa de Slytherin, y traté de hacer caso omiso al hecho de que todos se ponían en pie para mirarme.

—No les hagas caso, son todos unos maleducados—dijo un prefecto de mi casa fulminando con la mirada a un Hufflepuff que se me había acercado para preguntarme sobre Greyback. Le sonreí agradecida y me hundí en el asiento avergonzada de tantas miradas en mí.

Por suerte Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

—¡Otro año se va! —Dijo alegremente el director—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; en tercer lugar, Slytherin con cuatrocientos veintiséis; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos sesenta, y Gryffindor, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los leones se apagaron un poco.

—Así que —dijo el director— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Draco Malfoy… por mantener la calma en un momento crítico de extremo peligro, premio a la casa Slytherin con veinte puntos.

Las hurras de Slytherin llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Draco tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de orgullo.

—Y segundo... a la señorita Syleena Griffin... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—...por haber enfrentado a Fenrir Greyback ayudando a que fuera encerrado en Azkaban… premio a la casa Slytherin con veintiséis puntos.

El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Slytherin tenía los mismos puntos que Gryffindor, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore me hubiera dado un punto más... Pero así no llegábamos a ganar.

—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos—que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante la mitad de los adornos rojos se volvieron verdes y los de dorado, plateados, y el gran león compartió el estandarte con una gran serpiente de Slytherin. La sala tenía los dos colores opuestos mezclados.

Aquella fue casi la mejor noche de mi vida, que quedó guardada en mi mente como un tesoro inigualable.

Casi no recordaba ya que tenía que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para mi gran sorpresa, tanto como Draco como yo pasamos con muy buenas notas.

Y de pronto, nuestros armarios se vaciaron, los equipajes estuvieron listos... Todos los alumnos recibimos notas en las que nos prevenían para que no utilizáramos la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarnos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subimos al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comimos las grageas de todos los sabores, pasamos a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, nos quitamos la ropa de magos y nos pusimos los abrigos... Y bajamos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardamos un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándonos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamáramos la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmaríamos a los muggles.

—Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo George—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.

—Gracias, pero no estoy seguro de que mis padres me dejen ir —dijo Draco—. Y, Syleena, estás invitada a mi casa, a ustedes dos los invitaría pero mi padre… ya sabéis…

—No te preocupes, entendemos.

—Gracias a los tres, enviadme lechuzas, para saber —dije sonriendo.

La gente nos empujaba mientras nos movíamos hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos alumnos me saludaron.

—Hey, te has vuelto famosa —rió Fred en burla.

—Graciosillo —le saqué la lengua.

Draco se despidió y se fue con sus padres.

Fred, George y yo pasamos juntos a la estación.

—¡Allí están, mamá, allí están!

Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de los gemelos y nos estaba señalando.

—Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.

La señora Weasley nos sonrió.

—¿Un año movido? —nos preguntó.

—Mucho —sonreí—. Espero verlos en el verano, chicos.

—Lo mismo digo —Fred me revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—¿Ya estás lista?

Era la señora Suizz.

—Sí, señora. Adiós, chicos, señora Weasley.

—Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, querida.

Sonreí y les di la espada tomando la mano de la directora del orfanato. Así lo esperaba yo también.

 **FIN PRIMER CURSO**


	12. NOTA

**Nota**

Hola, gente:

Quería avisarles de que quizás tarde un tiempo en terminar de escribir Atrapada en el Mundo Mágico, Segundo Curso, porque no tengo escrito todo el año, tal como pasó con el primero.

Espero no demorarme mucho tiempo. Saludos:

That'sASeccion3A


	13. Continúa en

Hola, gente!

Quería decirles que Atrapada en el Mundo Mágico, Segundo Curso, va a ser como otra historia, así que la encontrarán en mi perfil como: Segundo Curso (Atrapada en el Mundo Mágico #2)

Saludos,

That'sASeccion3A


End file.
